


no title 2

by tiandlzz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, implied mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 在秘密圣堂被轮奸的但丁，记住了那个门缝外偷窥的人。





	no title 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltwo_su](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltwo_su/gifts).



> 承接小苏老师的教团抹布蛋，有人说想看小苏老师写万字抹布，我吹牛说小苏老师写不到万字就由我来补足，从昨天下班时间开始到今天中午结束的速写，结果写太多……正剧癌刹不住。  
> 本篇仅仅是有抹布提及的4ND，崽吃到了。  
> 有致敬游戏台词。

他大概是忘不掉了。

那是让他后悔一辈子的选择，他就不应该在顶层向克雷多汇报完任务结果后，被底层魔力波动的所吸引，被该死的好奇心所驱使，绕开守卫的视线扒开那条门缝。他看到的是让他一辈子都忘不掉的场面，他从未想到教团内部会有这样的一个堕落的秘密结社。

尼禄当然知道传奇恶魔猎人——同时也是传说中的斯巴达之子——的但丁被教团请来后，被当作神子崇拜敬仰。但几乎没有多少人亲眼见过但丁的真容，他被很好地保护在教团的幕纱之后，在佛杜纳最大的朝拜典礼上，普通人都只能看到映照在幕纱上面的浅淡影子，他们议论纷纷，满脑子对于神子容貌的猜测和臆想。

他们说神子如斯巴达一般神圣庄重，他们说神子如降临天使一般举世无双的美丽，神子身着雪白与艳红交染的轻纱，像从地狱归来的受难之神一样接受并化解他们的苦痛与罪行。

但尼禄这个在教团中成长起来的年轻人可从没想象到，他们口口声声敬仰爱戴的神子，会像个最下贱的婊子那样被一屋子的教众围着轮奸。

天知道他是怎么设法从大脑当机的震惊中缓过神来的，那一瞬间他甚至差点忘了呼吸，他的手按在冰冷的门板上，要不是谁忘了将门彻底关严实，要不就是这屋里的教众对无人偷窥的绝对自信，这条暴露的门缝是前往地狱的通道，房内的奸淫场面已经远远超过尼禄的接受范围。

这是尼禄第一次亲眼见到所谓神子的真容，名为但丁的神子看起来已经用不出丝毫的力气，他英俊的脸染上了如薄暮一般美丽的绯红，修得长度合适的银发因为他面孔垂下的角度遮住了一只眼睛，而露出的那只烟灰色眼睛则因为明显的疲惫而眯细了，看不出一丝生机。

但即使是这样，他脸上的情欲依然浓重，他的嘴角滑出咽不下的津液，呼出缠绵美妙的呻吟，像塞壬那样诱哄最清高的人主动沉入欲望的深渊。他被教徒分开了双腿，形状完美的阴茎像被最华贵的珠宝那样展示在众人面前。他在尼禄的注视下射过了一次，现在又勃起了，完全违背人类生理的反应简直不太正常。

而但丁红肿的后穴呢，正毫不费劲地一吞一吐教徒的凶器，精液延绵不断地从连接的部位渗出来，他已经接受了过多的精液，导致小腹除了被体内横冲直撞的阴茎顶出一个凸起以外，还像怀孕了一样肚子不正常地鼓了起来。而那些无法占据神子肉穴的教众，则将自己肿胀的阴茎在但丁汗湿的身上蹭来蹭去，他们抓着但丁的手为他们自己手淫，但丁的脚也是个热门选择，他们会含住神子的脚趾，像失去理智的野兽那样把代表饥饿的唾液弄得到处都是。

神子的确如众人传言里的那般美丽，即使是在教众理应肮脏的奸淫过程中也是如此摄人心魄。

也不知道过了多久，当这场堕落的盛宴结束的时候，但丁赤裸着身子瘫坐在椅子上，眼睛漫不经心地扫过在教皇的发言后低头祈祷的教众们，就如同磁石的吸引一般捕捉到了门缝里不应存在的视线。

尼禄逃跑了。这不是当然的吗？他像逃离最危险的恶魔那样跑得飞快，到他反应过来时已经站在了佛杜纳的大街上，他觉醒的勃起早已在被锐利的眼睛发现偷窥的那刻吓软了。但是他的脸依旧潮红，他站在石板路上轻飘飘仿佛踩着棉花，他大口喘着气，几乎没发现有凉凉的液体从脸颊上滑下。

尼禄懊恼地用袖子擦掉了泪水，他到底委屈个什么劲啊。犯了重罪的人是他自己，好奇心真的会害死猫。

然后他在佛杜纳茫然地闲晃了很久，久到月明高照，星辰闪烁，克雷多一定会为他的不按时回家吃饭而大为光火，姬丽叶……他突然一点都不想再见到姬丽叶了。姬丽叶能用自己善良温柔的羽翼救赎所有人，但这个所有人绝不应该包括尼禄，他不配拥有姬丽叶的救赎，只要他还在回味被操到无法收缩后穴盈满精液的神子，那个银发的恶魔后裔在不停地蛊惑年轻骑士的心。

他也许应该跳上船离开佛杜纳，总之离那个恶魔越远越好，离姬丽叶越远越好。他极度懊恼又怒气冲冲，恶魔的右臂一拳击碎了旁边的石柱。

年轻的骑士还是潜到了圣堂底层，如果是恶魔让教团堕落，让教皇蒙蔽双眼，那他就不应该熟视无睹。那一丁点可怜的正义感居然在此时发挥了效用，竟然让他鼓起了十分的勇气偷偷闯进神子休憩的卧室。

月光滑过窗棱洒在柔软华美的地毯上，黄金与白银的繁杂装饰让这个卧室的一切都极尽奢华，教团的确是用尽最大的努力来侍奉他们无与伦比的神之子。但是尼禄不会忘记，斯巴达虽然是最美好的传说，但斯巴达也首先是个恶魔，而斯巴达的儿子必然也是个恶魔。

尼禄放轻了脚步，慢慢走到大床边，但丁就窝在里面，一定是耗尽了精力而陷入沉眠。尼禄微微弯腰，不自觉仔细观察起了这样的神子，他立刻就嗅到了沐浴露的花香，教众一定是将他们的神子好好清理过才请回卧室休息，所以这个时候尼禄看不见任何之前那场轮奸可能会留下的痕迹。

然后他注意到了但丁的睫毛，不仅是头发，连睫毛都是跟他一样的银白色，投下小扇子一般的阴影。但丁水润的嘴唇微张，仿佛在睡梦中时也依然渴求着别人的吻。

再然后尼禄就看到了被子上面一点露出来的、戴在但丁脖子上的那根颈环，凑近一看确实并不像是普通的装饰品。如果聚精凝神，还能感觉到这东西里细微的魔力反应。虽然尼禄并不明白这究竟是个什么东西，但假如戴着这样的东西入睡，就算是恶魔，也一定不会觉得好受吧。

就像个纯粹彰显所有权的宠物项圈。尼禄厌恶的想着，突然不太确定自己究竟更加厌恶哪一边。银发的恶魔睡得安稳平静，他的所有魅力都像收敛进了身体，只余下淡淡的月光浮在他健康的肌肤上，莫名其妙的亲近感从尼禄的内心深处涌了出来，让他想靠近这个沉眠的恶魔之子。

他只需要伸出手，就能将薄薄的被子掀起来，他在思索但丁赤裸完美的躯体在天鹅绒蓝的映衬下会多么好看，他每一片肌肉的牵引，每一个自然或被迫的动作……就像在那个秘密的圣堂里。神子也会为罪恶至极的年轻骑士分开双腿吗，会为尼禄的忏悔而心甘情愿成为习惯凝听的圣娼吗？

不会的。尼禄很清楚，在圣堂里时，他从门缝里窥见的神子，眼里的厌烦和苦痛都明显万分，但丁并不是愿意接受被轮奸的家伙，但丁是被迫的。就算是恶魔，被人类囚禁并侵犯，一定会承受不亚于人类自身的屈辱感。

突然的天旋地转几乎让尼禄惊叫出来，下一秒他的后脑勺被狠狠砸在了松软的枕头上，湛蓝玫瑰也掉到了地上，他整个人都被但丁压在了床上，漂亮的灰色眼瞳映出尼禄自己惊慌的脸孔。

“吓到你啦。”但丁欢快地笑了两声，仿佛在为他计划良久的恶作剧成功而沾沾自喜，指节分明的手指在尼禄的胸膛轻轻滑过，“虽然还是没什么力气，但要压倒你这样的小鸡仔倒是绰绰有余。嗯？这是什么？”他注意到了尼禄异变的右手。

“是会把你揍得满地找牙的好家伙。”尼禄嘶声回答，企图挣扎脱身，但经过充分休息的但丁将他压得死死的，连膝盖都被巧妙地压制住了，这可不是个好信号。

“是已经学会吠叫的小奶狗啊。”但丁眯起了眼睛，嘴唇咧出一个好看的弧度。“嘘嘘，小声点，你虽然绕过了外面的守卫，但这个房间可不是完全隔音的。”

“但我觉得你完全没在担心，不如说，”尼禄也眯起了眼睛，不甘示弱地瞪了回去，然而但丁充足的余裕丝毫不畏惧他的任何恐吓，自信迷人的微笑反而让尼禄的脸颊燥热起来，“……你在戏弄我。”

“这种程度，也算是戏弄吗？”但丁的脸凑了过来，近得都能看清他不太明显的下睫毛，柔软的嘴唇堪堪擦过尼禄的嘴唇，然后还没等尼禄反应过来，但丁就往尼禄的胯间蹭了上来，尼禄能感觉到但丁美好的臀缝正好压在他逐渐肿大起来的裤裆。尼禄红着脸垂下眼望过去，但丁的躯体未着寸缕以至于尼禄能清楚看到那根阴茎晃着，已经开始流出情欲的前液。

“你……你不是被迫……的吗？”尼禄有些语无伦次地强迫自己移开视线，却又刚好停留在但丁丰满的胸肌，硬挺起来的乳头就在他的面前，仿佛正散发出引诱他去舔咬的催情奶香气息。

但丁眨了眨眼，似乎是在认真地评估尼禄话里有多少真情实意，专注的视线像蛇的信子一样舔舐着尼禄的心口，“如果我说不是，你还会为我难过吗？”

“你在说什么胡话，谁为你难过了。”尼禄气急败坏地瞪大了眼睛，像被抓住尾巴弱点的动物一样炸了毛，然后又被但丁温柔地股间磨蹭逼出一声低吟。

但丁又笑了出来，无法否认，他的笑容真的好看，他的笑声也撩得尼禄心里发痒。尼禄满脸通红，胡思乱想之间甚至都没注意到自己的手已经被松开，但丁拉下了他的裤子，包括濡湿的内裤，手掌熟练地握住了年轻人早已硬成铁的阴茎。

尼禄咬住了自己的下唇，仿佛控制住自己阴茎的不是但丁温热的手，而是凶恶的捕兽夹。他紧张坏了，他很清楚自己在期待着什么，同时他也很清楚自己内心在拒绝什么。不应该这样的，这不是他所预期的发展，但那个唯恐天下不乱的魔鬼在他的耳边低语：这不就是你所预期的发展吗？在这个没有其他人在的居室里，操进神子的淫穴里，独占这位新神所有的爱？

你看，那个吞噬罪恶的穴里已经湿得一塌糊涂，神子已为你准备好了一切，就等你提起勇气的那刻。尼禄在自己的脑海里怒吼闭嘴，他的恶魔右手抓住了但丁柔韧的腰。

也许是因为他突如其来的恶魔之力，又也许是因为但丁主动沉下身体，总之年轻人的阴茎就这样刺入了但丁湿透的后穴里，轻松得惊人。肠壁在接触到火热性器的瞬间就争先恐后地绞紧了，但丁也如蒙大赦一般叹息着，脸上的笑意更浓了。

“啊……你还……真的挺大的。”但丁断断续续地评价着，开始在尼禄的胯上耸动起来，骑乘位最大的优点就是能将阴茎一寸不漏地吞进体内，也能在他自己的操控下准确撞到自己的敏感带，但丁的脚趾都因此兴奋地蜷起，他的手撑在尼禄的腹上，尽力不让自己因电流般的快感失去平衡。

而尼禄则是觉得自己被眼前绝美的景象魅惑了，本来他要忍住不在但丁的骑乘下立刻射出来就竭尽了全力，而但丁在自己身上享用阴茎的舞蹈则更是让事态雪上加霜。尼禄呜咽着，他的视线黏着在但丁英俊的脸上，沉迷于情欲之中的神情就是最好的媚药，而但丁的大胸部，话说回来，男人的胸竟然能长这么大的吗？而但丁的肉体，则是覆盖着一层美好的薄汗，似有似无地勾引别人的唇舌上去舔吻。

年轻的骑士紧紧皱着眉，他内心一团乱麻，不知道自己现在是该跳床逃走还是更进一步。

“为什么……不试试这么做呢？”像是知道他在想什么似的，但丁低沉的喘息在他的耳畔响起，尼禄愣了愣神，接着就被但丁抓住了双手，引导着按在了但丁自己的双乳上。“你也想这么做吧？”这才是彻头彻尾的恶魔低语。

尼禄的脑袋如同轰地一声炸了弦，他的掌心感受到柔软的肌肉，手指本能地动了起来，他由轻至重地搓揉但丁饱满的双乳，甚至掐捏起肿胀的乳头，引起但丁又一声难耐的呻吟，面孔上全是满意的绯红。

于是尼禄大胆又踏出一步，他含住了但丁一侧的乳头，将这个肿大的小东西顶在舌尖肆意地舔弄吮吸。但丁抓住了年轻骑士的头发，这样强烈的刺激可不好受，他扬起头颤抖着达到了高潮，精液射到了尼禄仍穿在身上的衣服上，裹着尼禄阴茎的穴口也跟着紧缩，尼禄也立刻跟着但丁射了出来，但他是射进了但丁的肚子里，而年长者则欣然接受了所有馈赠。

有好一会儿他们都在喘息着未发一语。但丁垂着眼，从上至下地俯视他，若有所思地盯着他看了好一阵子。尼禄不知道这个恶魔在想什么，他也什么多余的精力去思考，尼禄半睁着眼无意识地看着但丁的嘴唇，那两片诱人的软肉张了张。

“你……”但丁开口，“成年了吗？”

尼禄差点被自己的口水呛住，“这个重要吗？难道我没成年你就会放过我吗？”他没好气地说。

但丁被逗乐了，“你先别生气，小子。就算你说‘放过’，但我可没觉得你这根有丝毫想离开的意图啊。”他顺势慢慢晃动屁股再次吞吐起软下的阴茎，在尼禄惊诧的眼神里将这根阴茎成功重新唤醒，但丁的肠肉内更加湿滑火热，肚子里那些多余的淫靡精液则顺着茎身和大腿徐徐流下。

“你是怪物吗？”尼禄咬着牙抬头问。

“你也是啊，我们是一样的。”但丁笑着俯下身，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔在尼禄的唇齿上，“让我再吃点吧，你知道，你们药物的效果真的……很持久。”

关于这一点，他是真的不知道。尼禄想着，果然但丁是被迫的啊。

随后而来的第一次接吻如同缠绵的潮水，一进一退撩拨着尼禄的身心，这是他的初吻，而他居然觉得和这个叫但丁的家伙接吻感觉很不错。如果可以的话，他还想来第二次、第三次，或者更多。但丁的唇舌有种甜腻的味道，像蜂蜜，又像某种会令人长胖的甜食。品尝太多会上瘾的甜味。

他翻过身将但丁压在了身下，让强壮的神子主动敞开自己的身体，拥抱他的一切。尼禄亲吻着但丁的脸颊，然后让这个吻路过颈环，滑到锁骨，再重新来到那片柔软的胸部，但丁没有丝毫痛苦，不如说是极其享受，这跟他在圣堂时的态度完全不同。有那么几秒，尼禄开始有所期待，然后模糊的理智又告诉他这个期待有多么不切实际。

他在床上又把但丁操了一轮，然后是床边，接着是地上，天知道他们是怎么滚到地上去的。但丁趴在地上，双手主动将自己烂熟的屁股掰开，露出一张一合的甜蜜小穴，勾人的银灰色眼睛眯细斜睨，不需要任何话语激励，尼禄就立即热血上头冲了进去。

最好的解释是恶魔之力的寄宿使得他的体能也有了极大的提升，尼禄从未想过自己能精力如此旺盛，而且这股精力还不降反升，如同一个无底洞，他满足了但丁的每一个需求，让这个属于教团的神子在他身下压抑着声音淫叫。

而尼禄却想着，即使在未来，他也会继续满足但丁的需求，如果但丁要他帮忙逃跑，他大概也会义不容辞地——

巨大的快感席卷而来，他剧烈地喘着气，捏紧了但丁意图继续迎合的腰，然后尼禄把但丁翻了过来，他直视着但丁潮红的脸庞，但这一次即将射精前，一股强大的吸引力在把他体内的某种东西往外拉扯，像火球凝聚成形，随后猛地炸开。

但丁瞪大了眼睛，魔人化的波动让他的体内也发生了强烈的共鸣，颈上的力量抑制器发出咔哒的破裂声响。尼禄的蓝色魔力在他自己的身后凝成魔人的身形，他眼睛发红，像野兽一样龇着牙，恶魔的右手几乎把但丁的腰侧抓出了血。

在眨眼间共鸣就达到了顶峰，而但丁最终借着这股巨大的推力突破了力量抑制器的束缚。手指化为利爪，鳞片与硬甲瞬间就覆盖了他的全身，他的恶魔翅膀从身下张开，有力的双腿紧紧钩住尼禄的腰，魔人的肉穴像焦热地狱之下一般滚烫，将尼禄膨胀的魔力全数吸收。

红色的魔人伸手紧紧抱住了这颗随时会再次爆开的炸弹，爪尖揉捏着尼禄后颈，低声温柔地诱哄：“射进来，小子，射进来让我怀孕。”

他们没有时间了，强烈的魔力波动肯定已经惊扰到了屋外的教团守卫，他们必须速战速决。尼禄这一次的射精凶猛得像洪水，让但丁发出餍足的惊喘，魔人的翅膀颤抖地收缩，他也跟着射了出来，一直压抑的魔力一口气释放出来之后就只剩下疲惫。

但丁喘着气从魔人形态变回了人类形态，尼禄也早恢复了正常，似乎还不太明白刚刚究竟发生了什么。

“你该走了，”但丁呻吟着把自己从尼禄的身下抽了出来，然后推了推尼禄的肩膀无力地催促，“我都听到外面吵闹起来了。”

“我们一起走。”尼禄立刻反射性抓住了但丁的手臂。

“虽然麻烦的抑制器已经没了，但我还动不了，你先走吧，我会跟上来的——”但丁想露出一个安慰的微笑，却对于现在的尼禄毫无作用。紧接着但丁就发现自己被有力地公主抱起，已经觉醒出魔人力量的尼禄抱着他轻松得像只是抱着一只轻盈的猫咪。

“我说了我们一起走。”

尼禄的神情坚毅无比，不容任何拒绝。但丁只好环抱住年轻骑士的脖子，叹了口气，“……好吧，你的力气真的很大。”

然后在尼禄带着但丁跃出窗户，跳上洒满月光的房檐时，但丁看着尼禄有些微红的耳尖，问道：“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

尼禄转过头望进但丁凝着月色与笑意的眼睛，就算不再是教团的神子，但丁也依然是个拥有难以忽略的美貌与无穷魅力的男人，年轻的骑士有些羞赧地回答，“尼禄。你是但丁，对吧？……真是个好名字。”

 

-end-


End file.
